Paxis
Paxis is a Valley nation, the successor to Insurgo History Under Construction 'Beginning of the Provinces' *'849 BNE: '''The province of Sceptis is founded around the small settlement of Vismoenia, uniting under their charismatic leaders' belief that the people of the northern valley were superior to all of their southern neighbours *'825 BNE: Laureager becomes the first city in the south, as a group of tribal chiefs and enterprising pilgrims build the city's once famous walls in order to stop the rapidly expanding Sceptis. *'829 BNE: '''After a year of seige the Sceptian army is forced back at Laureager, lacking the seige equipment necessary to get past the walls. The province of Galerax is formed that year, mostly due to that victory, and quickly gains territitories to the south of Sceptis. *'756 BNE: 'The province of Armarium is founded by traders and merchants in order to try and corner a large area of land for themselves. 'Abadian Occupation: *'518 BNE: '''Under the possibility of an Abadian invasion, Armarium negotiates with Abady in order to prevent the loss of their rights and lands. The Treaty of Ruberox is drafted, and the provinces of Tergum and Galerax quickly agree to the treaty. *'517 BNE: After Ordinus quickly falls to Abady and her allies in the south, the remaining southern provinces form an uneasy alliance. *'516 BNE: '''The combined Bellian, Bananarian, and Sceptian army is decimated by the Abadian-Armarian army at the battle of the Amissian Plains. *'515 BNE: 'Southern States are annexed under the Treaty of Ruberox. The province of Armarium benefits most from the treaty, and replaces Sceptis as the most powerful and wealthy province in the area. Laureager is declared the capital of the newly conquered southern provinces, primarily due to its central position. Governor Bekir Evhad-Halil is appointed to rule over the area. *'512 BNE: 'Bellian insurgents attempt to rise up against Abady, assisted by a small Rultzvenian force, but are quickly defeated by the Abadian garrison in the area. Bellum would remain a thorn in Abady's side for most of their occupation. *'510 BNE: 'Bananaria rises up in response to Abadian agression towards Grapefruitia. Several small Abadian forces are defeated by the two-pronged attack, but before the Bananarian and Grapefruitan armies can link up Abady's main army reconquers Bananaria and forces their army to surrender, due to finding itself trapped without any support. *'501 BNE: 'Assassins kill Evhad-Halil. Though the situation is quickly controlled by Abady, rumours spread that the assassins were sent by Kezhang. Though such rumours were never proven, Bellum remained pro-Kezhangian for years. Heyreddin Hoskadem is appointed as the new governor. *'497 BNE: 'Rebels take control of Pervasor, and Bellum rebels against Abady, defeating the Abadian garrison and killing most of the pro-Abadians living in the province. Before Abady can properly react, Armarium, Galerax, and Bananaria send armies to supress the insurrection, and defeat the Bellian army outside the town of Cruoris. Hoskadem allows most of the rebel leaders to live, a questionable decisions that nontheless brought peace to Bellum until his death. *'489 BNE: 'Armarium nobles react poorly to new policies restricting their ability to hold serfs and land, and form an army primarily made of house troops and mercenaries. They gain a narrow vicotry over a Abadian and Ordinarian force, and force Ordinus to join them. *'488 BNE: 'Just outside of Laureager, the Armarian army falters due to disagreements over who will rule the new state. The Galerian commander of the guard Mordecai Verner leads the garrison against the stalled force, and despite having a smaller army soundly defeats the shocked Armarian army. *'485 BNE: 'Rebels from Galerax attempt to gain control of the province, but are held out of Laureager by Verner. Unexpectedly, a Bellian army is raised and along with Tergum destroys the rebel army beseiging the city. The First Seige of Laureager would remain the only time Bellum came to the aid of Abady, likely due to the earlier actions of Hoskadem. *'480 BNE: 'Verner is appointed Commander of the South by Hoskadem. It was the first time a southerner was given a position of high command under the Abadian occupation. *'476 BNE: 'Bananaria attempts to rebel once again, and join Grapefruitia now that Abady lost its hold over the state. Verner leads Galerax and Armarium against the Bananarian force, and defeats them in the Battle of Pomum. *'454 BNE: 'Hoskadem dies after almost fifty years as governer due to natural causes. Almost immediately tensions begin to rise between several provinces. Istani Ramazan is appointed as governor, but has difficulty maintaining control. Verner is unable to help the new governor, being preoccupied in Bellum with rumours of an attack from the direction of Rultzven. *'451 BNE: 'Verner dies at the hands of a Kezhang force, after riding out to relieve the garrison of a beseiged fort on the border. His reinforcements did not arrive when they were supposed to, and rumours spread of foul play. *'450 BNE: 'Hadrian Prose of Sceptis takes advantage of the newfound weakness in the Abadian government in the south. Proclaiming himself king of the nation of Sceptis, he attempts to break off from Abady. At the seige of Montrum, the determined Tergian and Abadian garrison remained unable to hold the city until forces from Galerax and Armarium arrive. *'448 BNE: 'Abady is forced to raze most of Montrum to force out the Sceptian army there. Without the fortress to dominate the area, Tergium loses most of its ability to assist the Abady in the future. *'447 BNE: 'The main Sceptian army is defeated outside of Vismoenia, and Prose is executed in Laureager. *'445 BNE: 'Ramazan is assassinated in the middle of the market in Laureager. Abady attempts to maintain control, but tensions between the various provinces have reached a breaking point. The Rebel War begins with Galerax, Armarium and Bellum breaking off from Abady. 'The Rebel War *'444 BNE: '''Cut off from Abady, Bananaria is torn apart by Bellum and Galerax, though manages to hold onto land due to the two states warring against each other and Armarium's inactivity in the region. *'443 BNE: Armarium commander Brian O'Higginbottom defeats the Ordinian army, taking much of their land but being forced to stop when Galerax attempts to take Armarian soil while their army was distracted. *'442 BNE: '''During the Battle of Bananaria between Bellum and Galerax, the holy city of Regulus is razed to the ground by the victorious Bellian army. The massive Grapefruit hives of the city destroyed and the Grapefruit within it scattered or killed. *Bellian general Visceron Tangent makes the decision to halt his invasion of Bananaria there, and despite protests refuses to attack Sceptis and the Abadian forces there. Instead, he wages war against Galerax, but is unable to make much progress due to pressure from Abady. *'439 BNE: 'With most of the Abadian occupation force busy with Armarium, Sceptis again rebels. However, Tegian guerilla fighters trick Galerax into helping them hold back the Sceptian army until more forces from Abady arrive to supress the rebels. *'437 BNE: 'In a daring move, the Ordinian commander Gustavus Grey turns most of the province's fishing and trading vessels into military vessels, and sails around the more powerful Armarian army. After several days of combat, Grey takes Ruberox. This battle marks the beginning of Ordinus' domination over the southern waters. *O'Higginbottom brings the Armarium army around to retake Ruberox, but by then most of the Ordinian army has left, taking back lost Ordinian holds. Armarium begins fortifying the city, beginning work on the impressive wall and tower system seen in modern day Ruberox. *'435 BNE: 'Ordinian hopes for independance are crushed when Grey is killed in a battle with Tegum. Used to upfront battles with navel superiority, Ordinus was unprepared for the quick hit and run tactics used by the Tergian army. *Bananaria reveals the fleet they had been building in secret, and Armarium hastily invades overland, fearing another incident overseas. They run into difficulties when they run into the Bellian army in north Bananaria. *'434 BNE: 'Galerax moves an army to attack the preoccupied Armarium again, but have to redirect their efforts in order to hold back a Sceptian force, under Prose's daughter Matilda. *'433 BNE: 'Armarian forces are forced to fall back under a Bellian assault, and are unable to destroy the Bananarian fleet. In response to this attack, Bananaria sends the fleet to conquer Ruberox. *Under Matilda Prose, Sceptian forces defeats a Galerian army, but are forced to march against Bellum instead of Laureager when the Tangent tries to take advantage of the situation. *'432 BNE: 'In the Battle of Prodival Harbour, also known as the Three Fleets Disaster, Ruberox is spared due to poor planning. The Bananarian and Ordinian fleets met just outside the city, and began fighting. The Armarian forces used this opportunity to send small fishing crafts and took several warships, finally giving Armarium a fleet to defend against their neighbours. *'431 BNE: 'Abady finally takes action, bringing together several armies around Tergum. Prose and Tangent fight each other to a standstill, but Prose is forced to retreat to defend against an Abadian attack. *'430 BNE: 'Abady advances into Sceptis and Ordinus only to find token resistance. Prose returns to her country too late, and her severely weakened army is no match for the Abadian occupation force. *Galerian commander Solomon Mark sends soldiers to sneak out through the Bellian army to speak with the Abadian general, led by Palamon Trope. Galerax surrenders to Abady without a fight, and allow an Abadian army into Laureager. *'429 BNE: 'Abady defeats Tangent in the second Seige of Laureager. *'428 BNE: 'The north of Armarium falls to the Abadian army, as does the north of Bananaria, reuniting Abady's empire for the first time since the war began *'427 BNE: 'Armarium surrenders as Abady moves outside of Ruberox, and Bellum remains the only province rebelling against Abady. *'426 BNE: 'Under pressure from Abady, Tangent surrenders Bellum to the Abadian army. Though tensions are high for several more years, the Rebel War is declared to be over. *The Tergian Johannes Frost is appointed governor of the southern states. He is the first non-Abadian governor appointed to rule over the southern states. 'The Decline of Abady *'420 BNE: '''Tangent dies of old age. *'419 BNE: Trope and Prose are married in Laureager. This results in Sceptis willingly abandoning its isolationist policies for the first time in centuries, though it is only to trade with Galerax. *'412 BNE: '''Mark retires, entrusts defense of Laureager to Trope. *'403 BNE: 'Frost retires, making him the first governor of the southern states to leave the position without dying. Bananarian Walder Hearst takes the position. *'400 BNE: 'Hearst is forced to step down from his position due to pressure from the rest of the southern provinces, mostly due to his political and religious agenda. O'Higginbottom is chosen as the next governor. He promptly gets drunk. *'388 BNE: 'O'Higginbottom dies of heart complications. Bellum takes the opportunity to try and rebel once again. Despite having one of the better armies remaining after the wars, it quickly collapses to infighting and a token effort from the neighbouring provinces. *Trope is suggested as a candidate to replace O'Higginbottom, but he denies, citing his age and retirement. Solomon Grist of Galerax is chosen as the next governor instead. *'383 BNE: 'Trope passes away due to health issues. Prose dies several months later due to similar causes. *'361 BNE: 'Grist passes away, Juliana Trope of Galerax is chosen as the next governer, the first woman to be given the position. *'345 BNE: 'Most of the Abadian forces in the southern provinces return to Abady, leaving only small garrisons behind. *'324 BNE: 'Armarian merchants begin speaking of rebellion, but pressure from Galerax and Bananaria dissuade such notions. *'323 BNE: 'Trope passes away, Meredith Reach of Armarium is chosen as the next governor. *'313 BNE: 'Bellum rises up in rebellion. A combined Galerian, Bananarian, and Sceptian army forms under Abady to stop them. *'312 BNE: 'Ordinus and Armarium attempt to declare independance under Reach, and quickly establish defensive lines and take parts of Galerax and Bananaria while most of their armed forces are fighting Bellum. The Tergian army is unable to stop them alone, but manage to hold their lines out of Tergum. *Unexpectedly, the Bellian army is defeated soundly at the Battle of Tumulosus Hill, and the Galerian and Bananarian army turn around to counter the new offensive. *'311 BNE: 'Armarium turns against Ordinus in order to curry favour with the approaching loyalist armies, and sacks Merdevis, causing much damage to the city. *'310 BNE: The Armarian surrender is accepted, but Reach is executed for her part in the rebellion. Yeoman Bates of Sceptis is chosen to be the next governor. *'278 BNE: '''Bates passes away. Despite pushes from Sceptis to make Nathanial Prose governor, Victor Conten of Tergum is chosen instead. *'269 BNE: Sceptis cuts of ties from Galerax unless forced by Abady, primarily due to their unwillingness to promote Prose as governor. *'258 BNE: '''Sceptis and Bellum meet, and decide to declare independance from Abady at the same time. Sceptis finds victory against Galerax and Tergum, but is halted by Armarium reinforcements. Bellum defeats a Bananarian army at their border, and turns its eye to Laureager. *'257 BNE: 'Sceptis and Bellum seige Laureager from opposite sides, bringing the city's walls down for the first time in history. However, disputes arise over who deserved ownership of the city, and begin to fight both inside and outside of the city. *Armarium and Ordanian forces arrive to find Laureager mostly destroyed, and the Sceptian and Bellian armies weak enough to defeat decisively. *'242 BNE: 'After a massive Sceptian plot to assassinate Conten is discovered, Abady destroys the city and the Prose family, ending Sceptian ambitions for good. *'240 BNE: 'Conten steps down, his cousin Nestor Conten of Ordinus is chosen to replace him. *'214 BNE: 'Conten is assassinated by his own people, and Ordinus rebels. Tergum and Armarium send token armies against them, expecting Abadian assistance. *Findley Cray of Armarium is chosen as the next governer. *'211 BNE: 'Ordinian rebels are wiped out once Abady sends in a force to assist the loyalists. Rumours spread of Abady's decline, due to the fact that it took them so long to respond. *'185 BNE: 'Cray steps down, Stephan Nile of Bellum is chosen as his replacement. He was the first, and only, Bellian governor ever chosen. *'174 BNE: 'Bellian rebels attempted to take Pervasor and assassinate Nile. However, he discovers the plan and flees the city, leaving behind a large amount of gunpowder where he knew his killers would look for him. His home is destroyed, killing many conspirators. Bellum rises against Abady once again. *'173 BNE: 'Nile personally rallies armies from Bananaria, Sceptis, and Galerax, and crushes the Bellian forces. Defeated by one of their own, Bellum never again attempts to gain independance on its own. *'162 BNE: 'Bananaria attempts to break off from Abady and join Grapefruitia. However, the new nation is unwilling to begin a war with Abady and Bananaria falls to Galerax and Bellum. Nile is killed leading the charge against the main Bananarian horde. *'158 BNE: 'Horace O'Higginbottom of Bananaria is chosen as Nile's replacement. Many are concerned that Abady took such a long time to replace the last governer. *'135 BNE: 'O'Higginbottom steps down, and is replaced by Silas Meridan of Armarium. *'107 BNE: 'Meridan dies of natural causes. The Rise and Fall of Meridan *'104 BNE: 'Meridan's son, Phoebus Meridan, declares himself the successor of his title. Some stand against him, but the general concensus is that Abady will sort it out. *'102 BNE: 'With no counterclaims to his claim, Meridan takes the position. His opponents send complaints to Abady, but with no rebellions occuring they allow Meridan to maintain his position. *Meridan establishes the Meetings of Seven, where he secretly meets with the figurative heads of each province. *'95 BNE: 'Meridan rebels against Abady, rallying his home province of Armarium. He makes a call to the other provinces to support him. Ordinus and Galerax join, while Bananaria remains unsure. Tergum declares war and notifies Abady, Bellum ignores the call, and Sceptis declares war on Armarium, albeit as an independant nation of its own. *Galerian forces defeat the Tergian army at the Battle of Gramen, and the combined Ordinian and Armarian fleet defeats the small Abadian fleet sent to investigate. *'94 BNE: 'Sceptis uses Bellum's history to pressure Bellum into another insurrection, and forms a forced alliance with them against Meridan. *Bellian forces invade Bananaria, causing the religious province to finally agree to joining Meridan's rebellion. *Abadian forces finally begin mustering to move into the southern states, but are held back by the beurocratic nature of Abady's government. *The Turgian army is pushed back to the mountains, as they are unable to fight effectivly on two fronts. *'93 BNE: 'The Bellian army is pushed out of Bananaria, and some of their forces are defeated in Galerax. *Abady finally moves in through Tergum, but is unable to do much besides fortify their positions. *A Sceptian army is defeated by Meridan outside of Laureager. *The first hints of the Meridanian Kingdom are forming, as many soldiers and civilians refer to themselves as citizens under Meridan, as opposed to their respective provinces. *'92 BNE: 'With the defeat of the Bellian army and fall of Pervasor, the Meridanian Kingdom is officially announced, and their rebellion becomes a full secession. Meridan is crowned King Phoebus Meridan in Ruberox. *Abadian forces fully pull into Meridan, and begin fighting with the battered Ordinian and Galerian armies. Reinforcements from Bananaria and Armarium led by King Phoebus arrive and force the invaders back in the costly Battle of the Lacumen River. *'91 BNE: 'Bananaria takes the opportunity to rebel from the kingdom, and joins Grapefruitia. *'89 BNE: 'Meridanian armies move into Sceptis following two years of restructuring and fending off minor attempts to retake the country. The province falls without too many problems. *Abadian forces begin to leave Tergum, and by winter the Tergians personally surrender to Meridan. The Meridanian Kingdom is fully formed under King Phoebus Meridan. *'86 BNE: 'Meridanian armies invade Grapefruitia and occupy the former province of Bananaria. Minor skirmishes are fought, and despite heavier ship losses, the Meridanian ground forces generally prove superior. *'85 BNE: 'After a year of stalemate Meridan and Grapefruitia, the treaty of Pinaplia is signed, leaving Bananaria under Meridan's control while allowing Grapefruitian artifacts and priests to flee the area. *'82 BNE: 'Phoebus dies, leaving his daughter Camilla to take the crown. *'78 BNE: 'Camilla begins passing laws to reform the socio-economic levels of Meridan. In reality, these laws benefit the wealthy and powerful, particularily the crown, at the expense of the common man. Revolts across Meridan spring up but are put down with lethal force. *'73 BNE: A great cannon is built in Ruberox, made entirely of gold. The Golden Gun of Meridan, expensive as it was, became a well known landmark in Meridan and a common saying for a situation or item that proves control of a situation. *'69 BNE: '''Camilla is killed by conspirators against the crown, after a particularily brutal action taken against a worker's revolt. The conspirators are however caught and killed to a man. Her brother, Rhys, takes the throne. *Rhys immediately begins attempting to undo the damage his elder sister had done, despite protests from the noble classes. *'67 BNE: Rhys is killed one day while out hunting. The nobility and crown pass it off as an accident, but rumours still spread that it was a noble's arrow that ended the good king's life. Rhys' son Bastion is crowned king, despite complaints from the people saying that he is far too young to lead them and would just be a pawn for his great-uncle and regent, Reginald Meridan. *'65 BNE: '''Uner Reginald's guidence, Bastion makes the economic laws even more strict, oppressing the people even more then before. A full scale rebellion rises up in Northwestern Meridan, but the malnourished and underequipped peasents are slaughtered by the well trained Meridanian army. *'61 BNE: 'Bastion initiates the 'games', a phenomenon amongst the rich that involves peasents and rebels being forced to fight against each other, dangerous beasts, or trained soldiers to the death for the entertainment of the rich. They immediately take a turn for the worst once nobles begin to bet on the fights. *'58 BNE: 'Bastion begins to capture peasents from around Meridan for his own amusement, often torturing them for days and then killing them. His most famous form of entertainment was 'hunting', where he would release the unfortunate men and woman he kidnapped and tortured in a forest, then hunt them for sport with his beasts and soldiers. He also begins showing up in his own arenas, almost always fighting large groups of weakened peasents at once. *'56 BNE: 'Bastion kills Reginald after the older man suggests toning it down just a little. This of course does nothing to help his public image. * '''52 BNE: '''Bastion kills a prominant noblewoman in Paxis after a disagreement over a bet made in his 'games'. Many nobles become concerned that Bastion is no longer working for their best interests. *'50 BNE: 'Bastion is killed in an arena fight by a peasent who manages to get behind him with a large rock. His most legitimate child, Matilda Meridan, is chosed to be his successor. *'49 BNE: Matilda begins outlawing the games, much to the dismay of the noble classes. Coupled with worker reforms, she becomes a concern for the nobles but a savior for the comman man. *'47 BNE: '''Matilda begins the reconstruction of Laureager, putting much strain on the monarchy's treasury but giving her more control of trade through Meridan. *'44 BNE: Many of the laws that gave power to the nobles begin being changed by Matilda. The process takes several years, but is mostly unnoticed by the nobility as their lost wealth and power is being directed towards the monarchy instead of the people. *'35 BNE: '''Matilda finishes transferring most of Meridan's wealth and power back to the monarchy, and begins drafting a law to redistribute it to the people. The week before it is finalized, she is found murdered in her chambers. Her brother, Maximillian, takes control of the monarchy. Whispers exist that he was resposible for her death and orchestrated it so he could keep the amassed wealth for himself. He is crowned King Phoebus II several weeks later, after many whispers are silenced. *Phoebus II's first law is a drastic raise on taxation throughout Meridan. Many are unhappy and unable to afford to pay, but the monarchy's soldiers are as efficient as ever in putting them down. *'31 BNE: 'The first signs of revolt begin to show, as most of the towns in the southwest and east begin to revolt. *'28 BNE: 'After putting down a major rebel insurrection outside of Laureager, Phoebus II hears that many towns in the north are beginning to revolt as well. He begins a campaign against the northern rebels, more brutal then his three year war against the peasentry of the south. *'26 BNE: 'Despite having no major ties to any insurrectionists, Phoebus II decides to burn Pervasor to the ground in order to teach the rebels a lesson. Every man, woman, and child in the city was killed, and over the next two years he made sure almost no traces of the once proud city remained. 'The Insurgan Revolt *'8 BNE: '''David O'Higginbottom and the rebel army march into Ruberox, kill King the monarchy and establishes the anarchic state of Insurgo. *'4 BNE: Japeth Trope forms The Road, a security company in Insurgo based around escorting travellers and merchants through Insurgo. Geography Politics Paxis uses a form of government colloquially known as the Paxian Parliament. In this government, there is a President, a Prime Minister and a Vice-President. Together, they collaborate to run the nation. In case of a disagreement, the President is primus inter pares and has the last say - although the upper parliament of Paxis is largely cohesive and disagreements are uncommon. Economy Culture Under Construction '''The Seven Provinces 'Armarium' The State of Wealth, they were known for their heavy infantry, and later, their fleet. They were responsible for the Treaty of Ruberox, and played a dominant role in the split from Abady. Their capital was Ruberox, which is the current capital of Paxis. The O'Higginbotom line hails from this province. 'Bananaria' The State of Religion, they were known for sending hordes of devout believers into battle, and had close ties to Grapefruitia. Their capital was Regulus, which was destroyed in the Rebel War 'Bellum' The State of Warfare, they were known for their masses of infantry and cavalry, who were reckless in battle and fearless in all situations. They were infamous for rebelling incessantly throughout Abady's ownership of the south valley. Their capital was Pervasor, which was destroyed by the last Meridanian king. 'Galerax' The State of Suprise, they were known for their well trained cavalry troops, who thundered across their vast territory. Galerax held the most territory in what is now Paxis, and they built the first walled city in the provinces. Their capital was Laureager, and was heavily damaged during the Rebel War. It is now a central city in Paxis. The Trope line hails from this province. 'Ordinus' The State of the Sea, they were known for their small, but well trained, army and massive (at the time) naval fleet. They remained the smallest province over the ages, primarily due to their lack of power on the land. Their capital was Merdevis, which was almost completely destroyed in the waning years of Abadian control. It was recently rebuilt as a major port in Paxis. 'Sceptis' The State of Kings, they were known for their cavalry hordes and isolationist policies. Until the later years, Sceptian rebellions tended to be few, but were often the most successful in the southern provinces. Their capital was Vismoenia, which was destroyed by Abady in order to put down a citywide conspiracy. 'Tergum' The State of Mountains, they were known for their fortresses and well trained archers. They were the only state to never rebel against Abady, and remained their staunchest supporters until the kingdom abandoned the central valley altogether. Their capital was Montrum, which was destroyed by Abadian forces to force Sceptian rebels out of the area. Category:Nations Category:CS1 Category:CIS